


【授翻】The Gravity of Love/爱之重力

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, also in the past, both are mentioned briefly, friend, mentions of past non-con, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony喜欢Stephen，反之亦然。但Stephen知道这并不在以他们在一起而告终的那条时间线上。可惜，他从未告诉过Tony这件事。





	【授翻】The Gravity of Love/爱之重力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gravity of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104992) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：Anon给我的收件箱中寄来了这个提示：  
> 不是“你的”风格，而是，某个情节，就是让我们看看Tony先爱上了Stephen（很多同人里我们会看到相反的情况）会是怎样的，让Tony变成那个在期待他、照顾他、尊重他的人，而Stephen对此一无所知因为Tony和每个人调情，因为Stephen与往常不同，因为他觉得这条时间线里不会像那些个别情况下一样以他们最终在一起而告终，所以他甚至从未有此想法。  
> 这篇会变得很焦虑的，但是结局是HE! 注意标签，以及标题再次由Enigma的歌曲赞助！（可能是首烂大街的歌了，但我很喜欢，而且完美契合这个故事。）

“拜拜，Pep！” Tony朝着Pepper微笑、挥手，直到电梯门关上。他转身朝着最后剩下的客人。“一切顺利，你觉得呢？”微笑消失了，只剩下一个精疲力竭的男人，只想躺在床上忘记前几小时发生的一切。Tony讨厌派对，即便那是他自己的派对，来的客人还都是朋友。

“Stephen？”没有得到回答，于是他问道，“你还好吗？”

 “什么？抱歉，我在想点别的。” Stephen摇摇头，似乎是要挥掉不必要的思绪，环顾四周，“只剩我了？那我也该走了。”

 **不，你不该。留在这儿。我今晚不想孤身一人。** 这些话呼之欲出，已经被他咀嚼了一百次，只要说出来就好了。他想伸出手去触碰Stephen，求他留下来。为了得到对方愉快的陪伴，他可以熬一会儿夜的。“好，”然而他说，说了告辞的话。“你想让FRIDAY带你出去还是就开个传送门自己走？”他知道答案会是什么，但他首先先要的只是回答之前的那个笑容，他也得到了。

“传送门。”回答很简单，Stephen似乎也很累了，何况传送门就是天赐的交通工具。不，他从来都不用别的方式来去。一句简短的告别之后，橙色的魔法光芒闪烁，然后只剩下Tony一个人，在这对一个人而言太大了的公寓之中。

“好吧，就这样吧。”Tony低声对自己说。“FRIDAY？关掉所有东西。到了和平常一样的时间叫醒我。”

 “好的，Boss。晚安。”

“安。”

他一滴酒都没喝，所以纯粹就是疲惫令他在去往卧室的路上绊了一跤，撞到了门框上。

 

*

 

“是的，这可太好了。打电话给我的助理预约就好。”Tony浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，但他已经习惯于向那些他其实想找个最近的窗户丢出去的人展现友好和迷人的一面。他给参议员表演了一个最真诚的假笑，当那家伙握住他伸出的手之际努力保持住脸上的笑容。若不是是在公共场合，那人八成已经对Tony上下其手了，他真不知道自己会作何反应。他恐怕自己可能不会像过去那么友好了。这些年来，他对以此方式收买他人的容忍度明显下降了，现在他更愿意达成某项交易，是由于这是正确的而非因为他向某人砸了很多钱、或是为了另外某种回报而纡尊妥协屈膝退让。

Stephen过来的时候他还在忙着小心翼翼地在裤子上擦手。“聊得不错？”Stephen问道，望着正离开的议员，那人脸上还流露着满意的表情，“他似乎挺开心的。 ”

如果他刚刚遭受的经历能够哪怕引起一丝丝嫉妒，那也是值得呢，可那又如何？“是的，再好不过了。我们都得到了最想要的，或多或少。”疲惫的、想告辞的情绪又悄然而至，Tony奋力与之对抗。颁奖礼才刚开始，他还要发表个约莫十分钟的演讲。Tony强迫自己摆出挺得更直的姿势，将手藏在背后，试图展现出自信满满的样子。

Stephen没有看Tony，所以他错过了那个软弱的时刻。他只看到了Tony是如何进入到另一个男人的空间，是如何微笑、如何伸手与其接触的。Tony几乎对每一个人都很友好，而在近旁看着他这个样子，很难。这也是Stephen选择袖手旁观的原因之一。他不想被拖进Tony的生活，然后不得不从更近的地方观察这个人是如何同每一个相遇的人调情的，不论男女。否则，他会轻易便嫉妒的。

Tony起身离开去演讲，Stephen闭上了眼睛，绝望地试图将另一条时间线的记忆推开；在那条时间线里，Tony受奖的时候，他自己就骄傲地站在他身旁。

 

*

 

“你还好吗，Stephen？”

“是的，是的，我很好。” Stephen没有理会伸向自己的援助之手，强迫自己独立站起来。与此同时他一直望着战场，想着自己可以在何处派上用场。就在那里！他用传送门给了最后一批蓝绿色的怪物们一个解脱。

Tony唯一庆幸的就是钢铁侠的面甲遮盖了自己脸上的失望之情。“祝你好运。”他低声说道，然后又全心投向了战斗之中。

 

*

 

Tony从一开始就很清楚这只是徒劳。Stephen从未以任何方式接受他的提议，但他依旧停不下来。在泰坦的废墟中开始建立的脆弱友谊不仅仅是在他们彼此间一方暂时死亡之后幸存了下来，不，它已经从灰烬中复活，随着时间的推移，变成了真正的、坚实的存在。

当然，Tony不得不因为爱上了他的新朋友而破坏掉生命中为数不多美好简单地事物质疑，但这也是意料之中的事情。他往往会很快形成依恋，然后，之后过了一段时间发生了一些事，一切都付之一炬，或者是付之于西伯利亚的沙坑之中。一个人不能太过挑剔。只有两段友情经受住了时间的考验。第三段，在友谊与爱情之前摇摆了许多年，最后，他终于意识到，Pepper与他，作为朋友比作为恋人更合拍。过去，将来，她都会是他唯一真正爱过的女人，但她不是那个人。

那么Stephen Strange呢？成了朋友，是的。不出所料，Tony爱上了他。是的。但除此之外，什么都没有发生。没有什么重大的戏剧性事件将他们分开，亦没有什么重大的启示迫使其中一方或另一方承认他们自己的感情。就只是保持在朋友的关系。很好的朋友。但仅此而已。

这正是Stephen想要的，Tony告诉自己，于是每当他想伸手去触摸对方的时刻，都尽量将手收了起来。另外，他甚至不知道Stephen是否喜欢男人。在这方面上，他们依旧像第一天认识一样是一个谜。也许更多些，因为Tony发誓他们第一次见面就一直在调情。

Stephen死而复生的那一刻就已经知晓。他睁开眼睛，看着Tony Stark疲惫而快乐的脸庞。“你做到了。”他敬畏地低声说道。Tony只是看着他，扶着他站起来。不需要更多的语言。然后，Tony走开回到Peter身边，Stephen颤抖起来，突然觉得很冷。

但那只是一瞬间，因为Tony一会儿便回来，将他从阴影中拉出来，带到光明之中，去见了复联的其他成员。

那一刻，Stephen便坠入了爱河。但Tony订了婚，而Stephen Strange可以是任何人，就是不能是一个破坏家庭者。不管怎样他也没有时间去建立一段关系。当Tony的订婚取消之后，他一次又一次对自己说着同样的话。他花了几天几夜安慰伤心的Tony。Tony会找到别的人的，他很确定。

又过了一些日子，他设法成功地将自己的渴望转移进了潜意识之中，并且在大部分时间里都忘了此事。

“我曾经让同性上过我，只是为了得到我想要的东西。”这些话如同炸弹一般，坠入沉默之中，“总是为了得到些什么。商业交易，一些我真的想要的专利，随你怎么讲吧。为此我让他们碰了我。这也是为什么在可以让我选的时候，我总是在追求女性。”炸弹投完，剩下的沉默更喧嚣。

“Tony。”Stephen在沉默了有一个世纪那么久之后，无助地喊道。犹豫了片刻，他伸出手将手放在Tony的胳膊上。他的手抖得比平日里还要厉害。Tony才做了肩部的手术，用了太多止痛药，并没有因此退后。是Stephen突然想要触碰Tony。Stephen不知道该作何反应，不知道该怎么办。他所能想到一切话语都显得像陈词滥调、徒劳无益。噩梦般的画面在想象中层层浮现，那么多的东西突然在脑海中闪现。他觉得恶心。他想把Tony抱在怀里，守护这个人避开所有他一而再再而三为了保护这个不值得被保护的世界而付出的巨大代价遭受的巨大伤害。他想在他耳边低语安慰，想成为那个例外。他想逃跑，再也不回来。现在再回头选择另一条时间线是否已经太晚了？

Tony没有看他，但声音坚韧确定。“我不会说我是想要你同情。我只是觉得你有权了解。你知道的，考虑到周围发生的事情……我一直都知道自己在做什么，从未被强迫过，”他扮了个鬼脸，“或者，至少我最后还是赢了，无论他们对我做了什么。”

那些照片。Stephen想起来了。几个月前有照片被曝光：一个还是很年轻的、喝得很醉的Tony Stark跪在地上，而某个已经去世很久的政客竞选人把头埋在里面。这些照片几乎导致Twitter崩溃。Tony去做了记录，给出了一个强有力的说明表明这只是一次无害的一夜情，接着这个话题很快就从媒体上销声匿迹了。另一方早就死了，拍照的摄影师也死了，Tony也没有试图隐藏。这算是一个破纪录的旧闻了。多亏FRIDAY，所有证据几乎都从网上消失了，而一个拒绝为此感到羞耻的男人也没啥有趣的。

Stephen没忘，只是好奇。“你不必告诉我任何事情。”最后他说道。

“我知道。我只是想让你知道。Pepper、Rhodey和Happy也知道。就，很公平。”

“所以现在我正式成为这个家庭的一员了？” 尽管如此，Stephen不由笑了出来。他对这份巨大的信任无比感激，并发誓自己要配得上这份信任。

“Stephen，很久之前你就已经成为我家庭的一员了。所以你也有权知道卧室里尸体的事情了。”在Stephen对这个重磅炸弹做出反应之前，Tony就睡着了。

 

*

 

日子就这样继续。多年过去，他们的友谊在血液、魔法和钢铁之间不断加固，战斗有成有败，胜利一直分享。

Tony想要，并且保持了沉默，而Stephen设法压制住自己已经感受到的一切肉欲，将一切都注入了魔法之中。

他们并不在Stephen很久以前看过的那条时间线上。

可惜他从未告诉Tony。

 

*

 

接下来的一次轮到了Stephen吃多了止痛药，以至于控制不住嘴里都说了些什么。

“我给了自己三年，”他说。他的嗓音低沉，粗哑，像是喉头塞了大麦。也难怪，因为某种长着超多触手的超维度的东西试图掐死他，然后把他丢进了最近的建筑立面。斗篷将他从最糟的情况之中解救了出来，但他的脊椎还是有点裂开。Wong用魔法把他固定住了，同时某种治疗法术在起着奇特的作用，但对减轻疼痛无济于事。在此期间，西药也帮上了忙，Tony在Christine的细心指导下用药，或者每隔几小时就来检查一次。不幸的是，使用这些药物就意味着Stephen无法进入灵体状态，就不得不被囚禁在这个躯体之中忍受一切。这是一场等待游戏，而Tony决定坚持到底。

“三年，为了什么？”

Stephen的眼睛是睁着的，所以他还醒着，但他正注视着Tony无法跟随的另一个世界。 **回来，他想乞求。我在这里，我在等你。**

“让我能想办法让自己的手能重新工作。”治疗咒语阻止了他举起双手。纯碎的本能让Tony伸手去握离自己最近的Stephen的手，他握住了。是左手，痛得更厉害的那只，几乎总是包扎着的，那只。他希望Stephen能在药物缭绕的迷雾中感受到轻轻的出摸摸的光芒，但如果他感觉到了就不会这样毫无反应了。

“之后呢？”Tony不想听到那个答案，但恐怕他已经知道了。

Stephen没有理睬，继续凝视着永恒。“我应该死在那辆车上。当时我就知道，不知道还有什么在等着我。我给了自己三年的时间来回到原来的位置，如果我做不到，我向自己保证那我就去完成这件事故发生时我没做成的事情。”

“Stephen，别。”他乞求道，但没被理睬。

“我计划好了一切。甚至设法存了足够的止痛药来自我了断。这很难，当时我对止痛药有点瘾，但我就是那么顽固。”他幽幽笑了。“我一直都有这个毛病。”

“你现在为什么要告诉我这个？”

“今天是我发现卡玛泰姬的十周年纪念日。还有两周，就到结束的日子了。”Tony吞咽了一下。两周，还有两周他就永远见不到这个奇妙的人了。“我带上了药，当然。”Stephen没说完，“我决定尝试下秘法，然后再静静地走进那个良夜。但那个夜不要我。”

“我很高兴它没有。”Tony不知道还能说些什么。他双眼含泪，喉头发紧，仿佛他才是被勒的那个人。他看着Stephen淤青的喉咙，不得不将新涌上的一波泪水忍住。 **我爱你** 。他依旧没有足够的力量说出这些话，也听不到回音。

“在成了秘法大师之后，我尝试过去死，但你知道怎么回事的。死神仍然不想要我。至少不想永远要我。”

 **搞什么** **？！** “Stephen，怎么了？别告诉我你要死在我面前了然后这是你的临终前忏悔！”

“不是，我只是想让你知道。” Stephen终于看着Tony。“关于我的某具尸体。十年了，是时候了。这是七年来我第一次感觉不到痛苦。我不允许自己忘记这个。”

Stephen最终输给了药物然后睡着了。Tony哭了。为Stephen，为他自己，这命运是多特么不公。

 

*

 

“不要离开我。”这一次，轮到Stephen眼中含泪，向无情的宇宙乞求另一次、最后一次机会。他又一次跪在另一个世界的泥土中，试图用颤抖的手和最后残余的魔法来阻止Tony'流血致死。“我爱你。”这承诺轻易地从他唇间吐出，最终。“我已经爱了你很久。”

他没有得到回答，但Tony对他笑着，而Stephen终于明白了真相了。他们一直就在那些时间线之间，是他太愚蠢，太盲目，没有发现。

一定有办法的。毕竟Stephen选择了Tony活下来的那个时间线。他闭上双眼，搜寻他最后残余的力量。我会救你。

 

*

 

十二年。他们特意选择了这个日子。是那次事故的十二周年日，彼时那让Stephen双手碎裂，几乎失去性命；计划要在圣所去死的九年后的此刻，Stephen Strange博士站在圣所遮蔽风雨的阳台上，身后漂浮的斗篷护送着最后一位来客离开圣所，然后回来照看他们。

Stephen站在那个他六小时前发誓要用余生去爱、去尊重、去保护的男人身后，将他拥入曾错过的怀抱。“我爱你。”过去的一年，这句话他说了一千次，仿佛是为了弥补他们彼此因固执、因Stephen不愿正视眼前的一切而错失的所有岁月。

Tony，更年长了，也更睿智了，但仍有着令人难以置信的英俊。他转身，将头靠在Stephen肩头。“我知道。”他吻了Stephen，缓慢而温柔，如今这感觉已如此熟悉。“我也爱你。再说一次。”

Stephen遵命。


End file.
